A Hero of War, That What They'll See?
by JstaSimpleWriter
Summary: "A hero of war, yeah that's what I'll be. And when I come home, they'll be damn proud of me."(Rise) I, Issei Hyoudou, thought I knew what I was doing. I joined to help Michael, to work with Ethan and clear the path of evil for good. But during that time...our views of the Angels changed so much, I ask, "Why did we fight?" To throw out trash, and make room for more. Issei x Irina AU
1. Insert Generic Intro

**New story? Why not?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Our Generic Introduction!  
**

* * *

 _"He said son, have you seen the world?_  
 _Well, what would you say if I said that you could" - Rise  
_

* * *

"Issei!" The boy's mother called, "You have a guest!"

Issei Hyoudou reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and leaned on the bedside drawer for support. Barely managing the energy, he shouted out the door, "Coming!"

Issei rubbed his eyes and fell back on the bed, groaning as he looked at the clock, _It's an hour earlier than usual! Who would think of visiting?_

Issei sighed as he slowly sunk into the bed. He seemed to close his eyes for a second before he flew up at someone sitting on the edge of the bed, "Muoh. Issei you really got lazy over the years. Not even bothering to say hello to an old friend!" He sighed and fell back on the bed, only to shoot straight up at the familiar voice.

Childish and girlish.

He blinked at the chestnut hair and purple eyes, the chest, her short shorts, and small t-shirt, before sputtering out, "I-Ivan?"

He... _or she?_ Issei thought, giggled. "Silly! Can't you tell I'm a girl? Why didn't you ask that first?" She pouted and even though her lips were pursed, she said quickly, "My name is really Irina."

Issei sighed and fell back onto the bed, "My life is complicated."

His memories returned and that's when a horrible thought occurred to him, "...!"

Issei jumped out of bed and got down on his knees, putting his hands in a prayer position and started begging for forgiveness.

This prompted an astonished reaction from Irina, "Huh? What for?"

"All the ecchi things you had to do while we were playing!"

Irina laughed and pulled him up, grinning. "It's okay! We were young then! I don't care about that...I'm just glad to see you again!" Despite the grin, Irina put a finger to Issei's face and took on a serious tone, "As long as you don't continue that anymore. Otherwise I won't forgive you."

"O-okay. But...are you really a girl?"

Irina puffed out her cheeks, "Of course I am!" She crossed her arms below her breasts and turned her head away with a huff. That's when she noticed Issei staring at them. She blushed and looked away again, "You can touch them. Nothing too ecchi."

He gave a poke and froze for a moment.

 **"EHHH?! They ARE real!"**

* * *

 **Insert** **Whatever Opening Here**

* * *

"Irina-chan," Issei asked as his mother prepared breakfast, "So...what have you been doing throughout the years?"

She beamed and the room seemed to light up, "Oh you won't believe it! But since I was more intelligent than my age, I was able to skip secondary school! After my parents allowed so, I decided to work for the church!"

"Huh?" Issei started, _"Work?"_

"Mhm," Irina nodded enthusiastically. "Well...the entire story is a bit complicated," Irina grew nervous, "But I'll tell you about it later! In fact, I was so talented, I'm training an exo-...A student my age!"

Irina gave a moment of thought, "Well...I'm still actually in training, but I'm what you would call a tutor."

Issei's mom looked over her shoulder with admiration, "Tutor for what?"

"Well...uhm..." Irina fidgeted and shrugged, "We try to catch... _criminals_ on the streets and in the world. It's a mostly supposed to be a secret, but I couldn't really think of anything to say that made sense."

Issei's mother shook a finger at him. "See Issei? If you would just stop paying attention to your things," she placed an emphasis on _'things'_ , "Then you could be just like Irina."

Issei had to be honest, whatever Irina was doing was very interesting. More interesting than what he usually did or what he had to do in the future...Maybe even more interesting than being a harem king. "Are you not allowed to tell us about the details?" Issei picked his words carefully.

Irina bit her lip, "I could...only if my teacher gives permission."

"Sorry to cut in," Mrs. Hyoudou spoke up, "But it's time for both of you to get to school."

 _Both?_

"Oh yeah!" Irina piped up, "I'm staying at Kuoh for a while. We don't have anyone here to police the area. My friend and I are already here! We'll meet her later!"

Issei nodded and took one final bite of breakfast before hurrying out the door, watching Irina's back as her ponytail flew into the air with each step.

 _Irina...and I thought I was crazy when I thought she was cute. The only 'boy' that I thought was cute..._ Issei shook his head violently and bumped into Irina as she stopped.

Issei looked around and has his breath taken from his chest. The girl was slightly shorter than Irina, and her breasts were a modest size. Although one could say her figure could be beaten, her face was the outstanding part. She had brilliant purple eyes that seemed to brighten often and a unique mauve color to her hair. It was a natural, but unnatural, undyed tone nobody had.

"OWOW!" Issei yelped when he felt a searing pain on his ear.

"You're thinking something inappropriate, aren't you~" she smiled.

"Sylvia!" Irina protested and pulled Sylvia's hand away, "You know that you look more cute than other girls! It was natural!"

"I know," Sylvia replied. "It was only enough to attract his attention, I meant no harm."

Irina glanced at Issei apologetically as he rubbed his head, "Sorry, Sylvia's likes teasing."

"I figured," Issei muttered. "How did you two meet?"

Irina scratched her head nervously, "Well...ah."

 _"Welcome new exorcist! I'm Irina from Kuoh! I'll be training you along with Ethan Hawthorne!"_

 _"I'll be honest, when I first signed up, I expected a formal class, not a Jedi system."_

 _"Me too!" Irina answered cheerfully, "But we save this for only specific people who are good enough to become the best exorcists and angels!"_

 _"Angels?"_

 _"Of course! My teacher is one! Not to mention he's also good friends with Michael himself since the First World War!"_

Sylvia's eyebrows scrunched up, "I still refuse to believe that Ethan is an angel at times. His attitude and language is not what I expected from an Angel...At least ge can be caring."

Irina tutted, "He did say he was a human originally, didn't he? Seeing how he is in his mid-twenties and fought in the army, you can't really expect his language to be clean."

Sylvia seemed surprised, "Huh? Really? How...how old is he supposed to be then?"

"I think around twenty-six, but why does that matter? Let's focus on something else other than Ethan!"

Issei couldn't help but grin at Irina's cheerfulness as she chatted with Sylvia on their way to Kuoh. It seemed that they had more in common than he thought, but he could blame the team for that.

* * *

Issei exited the main building, carrying his bag over his shoulder. Seeing Motohama and Matsuda waving him over, Issei approached. Just as he was within arm's distance, he gained a quick beating. "Yo Issei what do you think you're doing? Hanging out with two cute girls without telling us!"

Matsuda nodded vigorously, "Yes! And they are new students too! One in her senior year of school! What do you think you're doing?"

Issei rubbed his head, "Ow, geez guys, Irina, the one with a ponytail, is my childhood friend."

 **"EHH?!"** The duo shouted. Matsuda leaned in, "You didn't tell us about her?"

"I didn't think it was important. Not to mention...never mind."

"'Never mind?!" Motohama repeated, "Tell us!"

Issei dodged, "Sylvia, the other one, is just someone I met today. I don't even know her, only that. she's a friend of Irina."

"Single?" Both asked.

Issei hesitated. He didn't know himself. He at least hoped Irina was.

Issei blinked at the fleeting thought of Irina then shook his head, quickly adding a shrug, "I think they aren't...?"

Motohama frowned, "Are you taking them for yourself?"

"NO!" Issei shouted.

He smiled, "Good, so we may have a chance! So, how about we scoot on over to the kendo club's dressing room?"

Issei sighed a breath of relief at the space he was given. Before he could answer, Motohama and Matsuda already left. Issei started to follow when he heard Irina call to him. He turned and she jogged up, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, uh...going to join my friends to...uh..." Issei's mind was blank. "Finish some school work quickly. It won't take too long."

"Really?" She beamed, "Then I'll come too."

Panic seized Issei, "NO! No thanks! It's fine! You don't have to!"

Irina pouted, "Don't avoid me! If it won't take long, I'll stay, whether you want me to or not!"

"On second thought," Issei sputtered, "They told me I don't have to come. Since it was almost finished, they did say one of them would take it home."

Irina narrowed her eyes, "You certain?"

"I am!" Issei answered quickly, "I am!"

Irina nodded and turned around, "Then let's go!"

Issei quickly followed Irina as she idly chatted, sometimes asking questions about how he did over the years and other times about how her work in the church. Interested about the church work, this prompted a question, "How exactly does one be an exorcist?"

Irina turned with a wide smile, "You're really interested?"

He shrugged, but both knew she caught him, "A little."

Irina gave a moment of thought, "Well...it's like a job, you just apply and see if the church will accept you. From there, it's mostly learning how to wield swords, and training with them. Then we need to learn about the types and class dangers of stray devils and rogue Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels?" Issei repeated.

"Mhm, Angels who have sinned," Irina sighed, "It really hurts me when I have to fight them, but luckily Ethan handles most of them. He is usually emotionless and ruthless."

"Ethan? Your teacher?" Issei prompted.

"Yup." Irina nodded then her face darkened, "And I'll admit that Sylvia is right. His nonchalance about his work is troublesome. I heard he's friends with Michael, but I don't see why Michael likes him to make him an angel...other than he is really efficient."

There wasn't really much to go on about that. The only thing Issei figured out about Ethan was that Irina didn't like his character, but liked his work. From this, Issei couldn't explain why, but he felt a sense of relief. Although when the discussion turned to Sylvia, Ethan noticed she wasn't walking with them. He asked the question, "Ah, most likely to find a stray to kill."

"How come you haven't gone?"

"The other mission to find a place where we can stay," Irina answered after a moment of silence, to which she smiled, "I can't have you dying. Where else can we go at home?"

"I suppose..." Issei sighed, it didn't seem like the complete truth, but it was there. "Huh?"

They were at the foot of a bridge that crossed over the one river passing through Kuoh. Issei visited this place often when he was a kid, along with Irina, Ivan at the time, and even after she left for the United States.

He wasn't sure if it was a habit, or he simply missed Irina's company. The quiet calm during the sunset was just...fitting for this place. "Remember this bridge?"

Irina nodded cheerfully, "Why wouldn't I? There were the times we held paper boat contests, festivals right here, and there's that one time you pushed me in!"

The memory resurfaced and Issei chuckled, shaking his head while Irina pouted. He leaned on the railing and looked over the orange sunset as Irina took her usual spot beside him. The birds chirped in chorus before fading into a circus of crickets, the wind picked up Irina's hair, along with his.

"Oh!"

Issei turned to see another girl with raven-colored hair approach the top. She seemed surprised and Issei first suspected that it was their presence that shocked her, but on a second glance, Issei realized it wasn't both of them, only Irina.

She was curious at the newcomer's approach and greeted her, "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Yuuma Amano."

"What brings you here, Yuuma?" Irina asked curiously.

The girl fidgeted, "Oh well, I thought Issei here would be alone today, and I took the chance to come over..."

Issei and Irina looked at each other. "I think it may be a silly question, but...would you go out with me, Issei?"

He froze. Not because of the question, but of the next decisions. First, he was single. Agreeing would grant him a girlfriend. On the other hand...who knew how Irina would feel if he accepted. Sure, he didn't know either girls that much, but Irina had been his friend since childhood.

"I, uh..."

He was saved when Irina held onto his arm, "It isn't a silly question, but Issei and I are already dating."

Issei jumped at Irina's answer and turned to her, staying silent at her guarded tone. Yuuma's demeanor seemed to change in an instant, Issei couldn't put his finger on it, but she kept her light tone, sounding disappointed. Issei noted that it seemed forced.

"I see...I should have known when I saw the two of you. I'll see you two sometime soon." Yuuma left without another word.

"Irina?" The girl sighed and she faced him, still holding onto his arm.

"Issei, if I tell you the truth of why I'm here, would you stay calm and listen?"

Irina was no longer cheerful and she held the rare business-like expression she had now. Issei knew something was up and he wanted to know. Well...wanted to know now. "Promise."

"Everything about me being in the church is true. Along with Sylvia. Our secondary purpose here is to kill any strays here." She looked at him in the eyes with her startling violet ones, "Our main priority is to protect _you_."

"Me?!" Issei questioned, "You...don't happen to know why, do you?"

Irina shook her head, "Just that you need to be protected..." She put a finger over her lips and took out a phone, speed-dialing a number, "Ethan? Mind rolling through the names you gave me?"

 _[Really? You do real-]_

A loud crash sounded through the speakers and Issei widened his eyes, along with Irina.

"E-Ethan? What's going on?"

 _[...little fu-...son of a...]_

Multiple explosions resounded through the speakers and Ethan came back on.

 _[Just a bit busy. Hold on...]_

Irina nodded and spoke into the phone, "I'll call you later."

The moment she hung up, the phone rang again.

 _[I told you, just **hold on!** Should be abou-]_

A horrendous screech wailed through the speaker and Irina jumped.

 _[Names, right? I've gotten Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek...]_

"Yuuma Amano?" There was silence and Issei swore he heard swords clattering in the background. Clashing and rattling of metal before Ethan got back on.

 _[Don't quote me, but I think that's an alias. Maybe Raynare. Now that the stray nest is terminated, I'll be right over in Kuoh. Should be there before the end of today, midnight.]_

"O-okay! Thanks!" He hung up and Issei looked at Irina.

"Not to sound a bit ignorant, but he seems like he is all business?"

Irina nodded, "When he works, yes. He's much more entertaining when he's not working." She dialed another number.

 _[Sylvia speaking.]_

"Where are you?"

 _[At the park? I've found this giant fountain and I don't know what the name of the place is.]_

"Oh! Yes, we'll be right there."

 _[Good. Uh, Irina? I th-]_

Another voice joined in on the call.

 _[Put away the phone, little exorcist.]_

Irina heard an ominous click and glanced at Issei, who nodded, both sprinting for the park they knew well. Irina brought up her bracelet and it turned into a full fledged sword, shining with light and glowing with a magnificent aura. Issei couldn't help but stare at the weapon appearing out of nowhere.

They found the fountain within five minutes and saw Sylvia flipping and dodging an assault of spears from the air. "Finally! I thought I was a goner!"

Issei looked up at Sylvia's attacker and recognized the face, "Yuuma?"

Irina frowned, "And Ethan was right again. That's Raynare, a rogue Fallen Angel, killed a Sacred Gear user due to a 'change of orders'. Stay back."

Irina brought up the sword and the sword seemed to transform into a whip, lashing out at the leg of Raynare who was in the air and wrapping itself against it. She turned to the newcomers and grinned wickedly, only for it to vanish when Irina gave a hard tug.

Raynare gave a yell and tugged on the line herself, pulling up Irina, who managed to unlatch the whip from Raynare's leg. She then proceeded to summon another spear and hurled it at Irina, who sent the whip cracking the spear out of the sky.

Watching the fight from behind, he was amazed at Irina's accuracy, along with Sylvia's. Sylvia fired a bullet from a rifle that managed to shatter every spear that flew at her. Now with Irina by her side, she was able to shift her focus from the spears to Raynare herself. Issei noticed her fire a double-tap at Raynare, who yelped when the bullets pierced her flesh. "How?"

"No surprise. You ignore human guns, yet forget that we exorcists have magical bullets," Sylvia mumbled in a monotone voice.

She shifted aim to the shadows and fired a few rounds, the gun exploding near Issei as Sylvia inched closer. They missed, but the figures behind the trees exposed themselves. "Irina! Kalawarner and Dohnaseek are here!"

Irina shifted attention to the backup and Sylvia turned back to Raynare, "Give up and make this less difficult for all of us."

Raynare gave a laugh and shouted, "Never!" She hurled a spear at Issei, who jumped aside, only to see Dohnaseek beside him, smiling with glee. As the dark, grim spear was flying at him, Irina shouted, redirecting her whip at Dohnaseek.

Bullets slammed into Dohnaseek's shoulder and he growled.

"Bullets move faster than you. Don't forget that," Sylvia smirked before jumping into the fountain's water to avoid another spear.

Dohnaseek switched hands and attempted again. Sylvia appeared in front of Issei, suddenly wielding a sword. Issei noticed that it was the exact weapon from before, but the gun had transformed itself into a wieldable blade like a tonfa.

The main base was like a baseball mitt, fit snugly on the hand and kept one from accidentally letting go and the 'mitt' part held onto a blade that was permanently fitted between the fingers. She parried a strike from Dohnaseek and grinned over her shoulder, "I've heard you're interested in fighting with us, I'll like to see you in action. Do your best."

Sylvia pulled Issei away from striking distance and slashed at Kalawarner's face after kicking down Dohnaseek's arm.

A whip grabbed the spear from Kalawarner, flung it to cut her face, whipped immediately into Dohnaseek, who barely dodged it, and was thrown at Raynare, who destroyed the spear. Issei saw an opening and started sprinting at Kalawarner as Sylvia occupied Dohnaseek. She smiled and started to throw a spear. Just as her arm was swinging at him, Issei dropped and started sliding, the spear sailing over him harmlessly. He rolled up, satisfied at Kalawarner's surprised face and threw an uppercut into her chin.

That was when his hand exploded in pain. There was only one time punching hurt. That was when he punched a wall. The uppercut knocked out Kalawarner, but the rebounding force was worse than the time he broke his hand on concrete.

"Holy hell! That was worse than I thought!" He wailed, and heard a clap. Then a second. Irina, Sylvia, Dohnaseek, and Raynare all stopped. Then a third.

"How about some applause, folks? It isn't normal to see a Fallen get knocked out cold by a human." The entire park lit up, literally, at the new entrance. Issei sared at the sky to see a dark-haired man with shaggy hair crossing his arms, dressed in a shirt and a green military jacket on top. Golden epaulets rested on his shoulder and from his backs sprouted impossibly white wings. "Really? Nobody? Not even one clap?"

Irina gave a single nervous clap.

The man with wings sighed, " _Fine!_ Be that way!"

He uncrossed his arms and pointed an arm at Raynare, who seemed frozen. Issei saw her eyes flicker with fear, but before anything happened, something _else_ happened. A blonde woman with an identical, but white, uniform flew into the man's path, "Ethan."

Her warning tone caused him to pause, "What? These are rogue, aren't they?"

"We need confirmation first," the woman answered.

Ethan blew air out of his cheeks, clearly annoyed, "From _whom?_ We already got word from _Michael **himself!**_ "

"I know, but only to investigate," the woman replied. This caused Ethan to scratch his head for a moment then he snapped his fingers.

"Ah, right." He pointed at Raynare again, "Three seconds." They immediately left, feathers scattering into the winds. Ethan lowered to himself to the ground and looked at Irina and Sylvia.

The woman flew down quickly after and Issei noticed her shapely body, golden hair tied up in a ponytail, young face, and grey eyes. "Neither of you are hurt?"

"Nope."

"Nu-uh."

Ethan walked up to Issei and put his hands on his shoulders, "Nice work. I had and still have a good feeling you'd be a cool guy."

"Uhh-"

"Brunhilde! Heal him please!" Brunhilde put her hand on his knuckles and the throbbing pain eased. "All nice? I don't leave out anyone. Unlike _someone_."

Brunhilde smacked his head and Issei was surprised that the power of the slap didn't affect Ethan, "Soo uh..."

"Enough awkward moments!" Ethan announced, "So, I think you know my team. I'm Ethan and this is Girl One," he pointed at Irina.

"Girl Two," he gestured to Sylvia.

"And Girl Three, or what I would like to say, to-be girlfriend." Brunhilde. She smacked his head again, "Okay, _OKAY!_ "

Ethan looked at Issei, "Joking aside, I'm sure you know Irina, we respect each other. Sylvia is a close friend of mine, so don't worry about her, and Brunhilde and I are a couple...almost, so I'll tear your head off if you think of anything. Basically a harem! Of three!"

Brunhilde raised her hand and Ethan sighed, "Oh fuck off..." Issei noticed his wings turn dark for a moment and he rolled his eyes, "Irina Shidou joined my team shortly after she arrived in the States she was the first apprentice. Sylvia Lyyneheym, former singer and freshie exorcist but more skilled than any newbie I've seen. Finally Brunhilde, a pure angel and candidate for the Joker for Gabriel, partner for what...almost seventy years? That is a long story, but I'll talk about it another day."

Ethan pointed to himself, "Ethan Hawthorne, human turned Angel and participated in World War One, World War Two, and the Cold War. Particularly close friend of Michael because we fought together in the first World War. Now that we are done with the introductions, how about we get scurrying over to your home?"

He hoisted Issei up using his shirt collar and asked for the directions to the Hyoudou residence. Issei directed him with 'lefts' and 'rights' because Ethan was too lazy to be bothered with anything more complex, complaining about how he had to deal with 'a stray devil breeding and incubating nest for almost two weeks.'

They landed and Ethan watched the house with his hands on his hips, "Impressive home. Although..."

He stared at the exterior before commenting, "Not enough for all of us."

Issei blinked in surprise, "What?"

He pointed at the door, "Family room there, to the left is the kitchen. A bit to the right and inside the family room is the stairs, leading up to two bathrooms, one study, and three bedrooms. I'll assume two bedrooms are for you and your parents, only one more for Irina and Sylvia. Doubt that there's room for me. I'll sleep outside."

Issei stared in awe at the quick speech and nodded numbly, "Just by looking at the house?"

"Yes, and intuition. Not like a home would have a one story bedroom, so I took estimates. Trust me, I got lucky there." Ethan turned to Issei, "If today was a crazy day, I'll do my best to explain what I can to you, if you don't mind...tomorrow that is."

Issei nodded, "Sure...where will you go?"

"Sleep in a tree or trench somewhere," Ethan shrugged, "When having lived in a foxhole during the war, you can't help but admire the night in a different light."

"I'll join you," Brunhilde spoke up, earning a concerned look from Sylvia.

"You two aren't going to do anything...right?"

Ethan turned to her, eyebrow raised, "I wasn't surprised that someone brought up the question."

Sylvia's face reddened and she turned away, "With you two so close, it _wouldn't_ be surprised someone asked."

"Who said anything about that?" Ethan replied with a grin, "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be. Maybe _you're_ doing it for my attention."

Ethan laughed, gaining a tiny grin from Sylvia, "Alright! Alright! Promise I won't do anything funny. Sylvia, Irina, Issei you twi should go inside."

Issei nodded and turned back to Ethan while the two girls headed into the house, who nodded to the door, "Have a good night, Hyoudou."

Ethan opened the bright white wings and flew off into the night, the combined light of Brunhilde and his creating a beacon in the dark night.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

Issei woke up to gentle shaking and tiredly cracked his eyes open to see Irina sitting on his stomach, "Time to wake up!"

"Gah!" Issei sat up and their faces connected. That's when someone hit 'pause' on both of their lives. They simply sat there, lips touching but nothing else, not moving, and nothing happened. Save for Irina's face slowly turning red. "I...uh..."

Her eyes were wider than a deer in headlights, "Uhm..."

"I think you, Irina, should have woken him up on the _side_ of the bed, not on ** _top_ **of him." Their heads turned to Brunhilde who was leaning against the doorway, smirking, "These things happen all the time when someone tries to do something a bit perverted but stops midway."

Irina scrambled off and patted herself, "Where's Ethan?"

Brunhilde shrugged, "Probably killing strays, I fell asleep after the fifth round of fighting and woke up here."

Issei nodded and quickly dressed and hurried downstairs to avoid more harassment. As the four of them were eating breakfast, courtesy of Brunhilde, they heard a knock on the door. Irina stood before anyone could and opened it, "Ethan! Morning!"

"Yeah, yeah. Good work this morning, but could have done better, you only needed to pull the pants down and sit on him," Ethan grinned. Issei saw Irina blush again and she quickly hid her face. Ethan patted her shoulder and looked up, "Brunhilde, mind taking a look around Kuoh and finding the leader of this area? I think they should be the strongest being here."

"What about you?"

Ethan looked insulted, "You think **_I_** would do it after that whole eight hour marathon on killing strays? You're insane! That's why I want _you_ to find the overseer! They need to regulate this area, while I get some quality sleep!"

Brunhilde coldly stood with her arms crossed, unmoving and Ethan shrugged, "Ah, okay. I'll go look for them with you."

A smile slipped out but she kept it in check, before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. Issei looked back at Irina who shrugged and noticed Sylvia had returned his brief wave of farewell. "Sylvia?"

"It's nothing," Sylvia smiled and continued eating, occasionally taking food from Ethan's plate. Irina sat down with Sylvia and smiled slyly.

"You're jealous, aren't you~"

Sylvia gave the classic pout denial, but rather admitted to it. Somewhat. "I am not. You should know there's a difference between jealousy and trying to get his attention."

"Knew you liked him!" Irina crowed and smiled at Issei, who laughed in return. "Why? Is it that he isn't like an Angel, or his looks?"

Sylvia simply frowned and continued eating in silence before opening her mouth, hesitantly answering, "I...don't know. Just that there's _something_ about him I like."

The trio perked up when the doorbell rung. Irina offered to open the door again, seeing a large man with blonde hair and a small goatee. He smiled kindly at her and greeted Irina.

"Uh...hello?" she squeaked, reaching for her bracelet.

The man stepped into the house and behind him was Ethan and Brunhilde. "Guys, this is Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels."

"I'll admit," Azazel smiled as he stroked his chin, "You seemed to have found me pretty easily, young angel. Who are you?"

"Ethan Hawthorne?" Ethan asked cautiously and Azazel's face lit up.

"As in, one of the closest friends of Michael?"

"In the flesh."

Azazel smiled and put out a hand, "It's an honor to meet you."

Ethan didn't take it, only exploding in anger, "An honor?! Yes, it's an ** _honor_** to meet me, but how about _you?_ "

Brunhilde took a step back and tried to calm him down, but he slapped her arm away. Sylvia jumped and quickly shrunk behind the table. Irina yelped and backed up. "-me that has to do all the damn work for everyone! Oh, there's a S-class stray? Here you go! **_KILL THAT FOR ME, YEAH?_** Oh, there's a new dangerous stray that all the angels are scared of fighting, guess who you have to call? Ghostbusters? ** _NO!_** Stray Killer Ethan!"

Issei quickly stepped over to Azazel who was sitting on the couch lazily and taking a sip from a Coke can that materialized in his hands. Ethan had started pacing the room, continuing his rant, "Uh...Azazel-sama, aren't you going to say anything?"

Azazel winked at him, "Don't worry about it."

" ** _-mention_** that I didn't have to worry about this as much before, as the biggest worry was a _**SOVIET TANK!**_ And getting my head shot off by a bullet! Leaving my face unrecognizable Thanksgiving dinner! Now I have to deal with cuckoo devils who are too **_DAMN HORNY FOR POWER?!_** Fun shit I signed up for!"

Ethan whirled at Azazel and leaned in, seething, "Have you **_even_** heard a word I just said?"

Azazel leaned back and took a sip, "Nope."

Complete silence. Brunhilde stepped back and Irina backed up into the kitchen. Sylvia shrunk further behind her plate and Issei swallowed. Ethan stood and opened his wings, checking them to ascertain there were still 'pure'.

As white as as all the girls' faces.

"Well, I see Michael was right. You are calm even in the face of a Satan," Ethan said with respect in his tone.

"You compare yourself to Satan?" Azazel asked in amusement as he took another long sip of his Coke.

Ethan shrugged and took a breath, "Whew, I'll be honest, all of that was bullshit. I enjoy my job. I've always liked fighting for 'what's right.'" He laughed, relieving the girl's worries and stretched, "Besides, I want to help Michael. After he told me all about God being uh..."

He took a look at Sylvia and Irina, along at Brunhilde, "God being _troubled_ with finding new Angels, there was no way I could turn down his offer. No way will I leave such a figure to dry."

Azazel raised an eyebrow, "Impressive..." Issei noticed that he seemed to be making a comment. "Yes, Michael can become good friends with anyone he meets. I'm just surprised that you are an Angel yourself."

Ethan laughed and shrugged, "I am too. Look at me, do I even _**seem** _to be an Angel?"

"Not at all. One last thing I have to mention before I forget."

"What?" Ethan asked curiously.

"I'm not the leader of the group regulating Kuoh. You can actually call me a trespasser."

"What? Come again? You being a trespasser?"

"However powerful I am, the leader of the group regulating Kuoh is Rias Gremory."

"Ohhhh! The sister of Sirzechs!" Ethan exclaimed in understanding then he glared at Azazel. "Can't she do a better job? I literally haven't slept for two weeks straight now now that I had to kill the abhorrent amount of strays here yesterday!"

Ethan sighed and muttered, "Not to mention that these aren't the last of them...Now tell me, _how_ a trespasser?"

"By being a trespasser!" Azazel smiled. Ethan gave an annoyed look, "Anyway, I had Raynare and her group just observe Issei. Sent the order about a week ago? Hopefully you don't mind."

Brunhilde and Ethan looked at each other and Azazel caught the mental conversation. "Don't tell me that they disobeyed orders."

"Unfortunately..." Ethan started then thought for a moment, "Well...I really do not know the answer to that. Did you order him killed?"

Azazel spit out a mouthful of Coke and tried to regain his breath as he coughed violently, "Why would I give ** _that_** order of all things?"

He stopped drinking when he caught the round of looks, "Hmm..."

Azazel leaned back and turned to Issei, "Mind if you bring out your Sacred Gear?"

Issei gave Azazel a blank look, "Sacred what?"

"Gear. Concentrate and bring it out," Azazel answered calmly.

Issei did and nothing happened.

"Strange," Azazel stated, "I swore he had a Sacred Gear."

"He should have one," Ethan replied, "...Issei,what would you do if a beautiful woman was assaulted by a man?"

Issei immediately stood to attention, "What?"

Issei felt a surge of energy and found a gauntlet on his left hand. It had a scaly appearance , starting at the back of the hand, slowly adding armor up to the middle of the forearm and the fingers were almost three inches long. "I'll kill him!"

"There we go!" Ethan remarked, causing Issei to glance at the weight on his hand.

"Twice Critical," Azazel muttered, squinting at the gauntlet.

"Basic, but has unlimited potential," Ethan added. Azazel nodded in earnest agreement.

"Gotta say, I didn't think much of it until I saw Siegfried with his arms."

"Amen," Ethan smirked.

"So, what exactly can I do with this?" Issei asked. Ethan tapped his chin.

"Primarily, it doubles your power once for ten seconds before the effect wears off. It's not much, but it almost always goes into a completely different path than boosting power," Ethan explained, before looking at Issei, "As long as you're willing to improve it."

Issei gripped the gauntlet into a fist, causing it to shine and jumped into the air as he spun, kicking at head height before rolling backwards at the landing and swept at the feet of an invisible opponent. "I definitely feel much lighter."

"Good," Ethan remarked, "You'll need it."

Ethan put out his hand and Issei immediately knew how he wanted this to proceed.

"Let's see what you got to made the rogue Fallen shit a brick."

"What if I'm rusty?"

"Then sit your ass down," Ethan deadpanned.

* * *

 **A/N: New series that features Issei x Irina! Whoop! Harem is to be determined right now, as I'm not following canon yet...much at least. Ethan x Sylvia later on, harem is also TBD and status unknown. In case you haven't noticed, the song that this story uses will essentially be the 'theme.' If I get far enough in the story, you will see...  
**

 **Now, here's some information on ages. Not sure how important it will be, but just so you don't mistaken someone for a child or something:**

 **Issei - Age 17 years old**

 **Irina - Age 17 years old**

 **Sylvia - Age 19 years old**

 **Brunhilde - Age 150+(exact age unknown)**

 **Ethan - Age 126 years old**

 **Azazel - Age...uhh...2400+ years old? *scoots***

 **Now that I look at it, Ethan x Sylvia will be *that* much more awkward with their age gap. HOOOLY hell...Oh no, I didn't make any future spoilers...did I? Ah shit I did.**

 **Also, referring to the manner Ethan speaks, here is to clear it up. The way I see it: Angels will fall at a 'serious infraction' of the Angelic Holy Laws or whatever that shit is to make them fall.**

 **Now, as a quite normal human being, I will say myself that I have never seen a human speak without swearing. Well...us teenagers that is, and I'm 99.999% sure that adults are pretty much in the same boat, so it's a habit for us. We curse here and there, if not all the time, so it's not really an 'infraction' if we do it all the time, right?**

 **Now, what if were to explode at someone, shouting obscenities that I would not say, that's preeeeeetty much 'breaking the rules', you're no longer thinking properly and really mean harm to the victim, hence the 'system' for the Angelic Laws will recognize you as 'no longer pure' and marks you as no longer applicable of being an Angel.**

 **If any of you are bothered by this, feel free to point this out! I will go ahead and make Ethan more 'Angel-like' than he is currently. On the other hand, as Brunhilde is a pure-bred Angel and isn't normally subjected to that kind of speech, so she will MOST DEFINITELY be more...formal? She looks down on Ethan for his speech, but she understands humans just don't have the decency to speak properly unless we are watching what we say and picking our words carefully to sound less crass.**

 **Anyhow, hope you enjoyed and just do the usual...Favorite, follow, and review!**

 **And a final note, Ethan is training Issei. That's pretty much his role as of now.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And as a medium of me making fun of some things in DxD...and how they work..**


	2. Exorcist Initiation

**In case you haven't noticed(not that it matters for newcomers), Sylvia's character is fixed to fer normal self. Or as normal as I can make her. Another note: Strays are former devils, monsters, and intelligent all at once. No matter how high or low their class is, and no matter how monster-like they are, they are former devils, monsters, and intelligent.**

 **Oh, did I mention they can breed? Yeah, you'll be seeing a lot of stray slaying throughout the "slice of life" parts. Why? Stray devils are fucking useless in DxD. I'm making them more deadly, and have some form of entertainment purposes rather than a three minute screen time(looking at you, spider bitch in Excalibur arc. Useless shit, why didn't you have a better role than highlighting Kiba's emo phase?)**

* * *

 **Review section - Ascending Order(Thank you all for them by the way!):**

 **Guest: Short and simple. I like!**

 **Parker(Guest): Understood, although I may like a harem, would agree a story can be ruined if the writer doesn't focus on character development, it'll fall apart quickly, especially if there are characters in the harem, but never used nor mentioned until...they die or something. And the readers won't be getting any grief because that member isn't mentioned!**

 **blackdragonemperorz: Heh, you'll be dreaming if I use overused characters fir pairings. That is if I create a harem that is. Although I would like to appeal to everyone, I realized that this story will be short and maybe-not-so sweet. I may not have the time to create and develop a harem well. And, AND I don't have the patience to set up 9876+ chapters. My set most will be 30. 20 even.**

 **DerpUSniper: Is it? It is! Maybe? Maybe not! Although I intend to avoid generic themes from many stories in DxD!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: You Experience the Most Exotic Things by Being an Exorcist**

* * *

 _"Just carry this gun, you'll even get paid."_

 _..._

 _"I said, 'That sounds pretty good.'"_

* * *

Issei stirred awake at the insistent rapping of knuckles on wood. He covered his ears and sighed into the pillow before getting up, rotating his shoulder painfully, recalling the mild success of yesterday's sparring match.

Issei did fairly well, landing a good amount of hits to the chest and face, but in the end, Ethan simply subdued him by parrying an opening to Issei's chest and struck his diaphragm before moving to twist his arm behind his back and planting a knee into his spine.

Smacking his lips, Issei groggily strode over to the bathroom door and pulled it open. He heard a surprised gasp and yelp before Issei found himself on the carpet of his room, a heavy weight on top of him.

"Oh..." He found Irina staring at him, heart pounding his chest. Or maybe it was his on her chest.

"S-Sorry!"

"Didn't Ethan tell you I was inside?" Irina questioned and the morning memory kicked it.

 _"Get your ass up, and wait until Irina comes out."_

"O-Oh...yeah? But...no?" Issei had her climb off him and pulled her up, hearing a sigh from the doorway.

Ethan was shaking his head miserably, "Issei, Issei, Issei...We'll need to work on getting up alert in the morning."

He scoffed and shrugged. "At least you didn't walk in on a girl showering."

Issei perked up, "What?"

Ethan jerked a thumb to the main bathroom, "Went in for a piss and...you get the idea...Walk in if you want Sylvia to kill you."

He gave a lion's yawn and turned away. "Wait."

Ethan turned, "Yeah?"

"You came in for a piss? You didn't get any sleep?"

Ethan shrugged, "I'll live."

Issei frowned, "Not to be nagging, but you said two weeks of not even a wink. Do you really want to risk your life?"

Irina put her hand on Issei's shoulder." I agree. Besides, today's a Sunday. Doubt anything would happen, so we can do some work and you get some rest. You deserve it."

"I second that, you shouldn't wear yourself out, Ethan." Sylvia added over Ethan's shoulder, dressed in a tank top and shorts.

"What about Brunhilde?" Ethan asked.

Issei chuckled, "You think she'd force you to work?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and shrugged, " _Fine._ I'll do some paperwork in your room, Issei. Then crash on your bed later."

Issei spread his arms and smiled, "Knock yourself out!"

"One day I will," Ethan shook his head. "And it isn't because of the jobs."

"Us?"Sylvia sidled up to him and he shrugged. He accidentally felt his hand brush hers and she held it, causing him to glance at her. Their gazes held for a second before Ethan looked away, reaching into his shirt pocket and opening a log.

"You can say that. I'll bet that one day, you'll be fighting some Maou and telling me to relax." He flipped through the pages, "Now...Monster74...Didn't speak, B-class..."

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

Issei breathed calmly as he saw something skitter across the sewers. Okay, he was doing his best holding his breath and trying not to gag at each inhale.

Luckily, Irina was doing the same, "I never liked sewer missions...It's so unhealthy for you."

"And for anyone else that walks by you," Issei added, gaining a sigh from Irina, who pushed him, leaving him flailing for balance to keep from swimming in the sewage.

"Stop reminding me!" Irina pouted.

When they first set on the mission, Issei had climbed down first, waiting minutes for Irina to prepare herself. However dull, Irina was climbing down the ladder when the stray struck, bringing her off the ladder and into the water before it fled, leaving her to drown.

Fortunately, Irina could swim. Unfortunately, both Irina and Issei got the muck on themselves, now having to deal with a stray, stench, and discomfort.

They heard clicks of claws on stone, but with the echo the confined walls made, it seemed to be surrounding them. Not even from one side. Irina and Issei glanced at each other and watched a side.

They heard more claws clicking.

When something hit the water without a break in the clicks and clacks, it hit both of them at the same time. _There's a whole group of them._

Eyes peered from the darkness and Issei watched them warily. Irina brought out her sword whip, silently murmuring, "Excalibur Mimic..."

Issei tensed when the stray crouched and heard a voice pipe up in his ear.

 _[Irina, Issei. We have a small nest. Lots of the strays went your way, almost ten. They're fairly weak save for one. Do whatever you can to keep them occupied while we torch this nest.]_

"Understood," Issei replied and Irina gave a nod. She struck quickly, the whip snapping at the stray in front of her, cutting a gash in its flank. It immediately started screeching and trashing as the wound started smoking and the devil was consumed.

Issei saw his stray flinch and hatred filled its eyes. Three more strays appeared on the walls and ceiling, all hissing in disgust. Two climbed up from the water and peered cautiously before diving under again.

He drew his exorcist sword, believing that despite his novice experience, it would probably be a better choice to accidentally kill a stray with holy weapons than beat down a stray for hours to no avail.

The beast launched itself and Issei stabbed, however realizing his mistake.

He wasn't the target. Irina was.

By moving forward, the stray moved quicker than the eye can follow, landing just in front of the tip, jumping to the walls, and knocking Irina into the water.

The three strays that were in front of her immediately moved to prevent Issei from giving aid. They stayed a distance away from his blade and struck cautiously. Patience running short and worries worsening, Issei quickly thought of a plan. He lunged at one stray, giving another an opening to his spine, but whirled around and dragged a long gash across its abdomen, spilling entrails before it screeched in pain and collapsed into a disappearing pile of ash.

Issei readied his sword when the remaining two stepped back and glanced into the water, seeing Irina swimming up. She gasped for breath and three heads appeared around her, but a quick strike beheaded one. It was now two groups of two devils against one exorcist.

Well...that was if the fight went fairly. One devil launched itself out of the water rather than at Irina and tackled Issei down, another joining hoping to be fed. Weaponless that one devil disarmed him, Issei headbutted one in the face with little effect and it but at his head, sending pain and blood down his face. Irina managed to kill the one with her and screamed for Issei. That was when he felt something slap at him from between the devils legs.

 _Time to hope._

And with much hesitation, squeezed. The stray released it's bite and screeched, Issei grabbing at his dropped sword and swung an upward slash, cutting the leg of the assisting stray and then stabbed the one on top of him in the stomach. Both would disintegrate in due time, leaving only one left.

Now alone, it warily backed up and hissed at Issei and Irina before scampering into the darkness. Issei wiped the blood pouring down his head and Irina climbed out of the sewage, "How bad are your injuries?"

He heard her beyond concerned tone and smiled. "As long as it doesn't get infected, I'll live," he joked.

"Let's find Sylvia and Brunhil-" The two exorcists saw a brief, dull flash then covered their ears when their eardrums burst at the sound of a tremendous explosion moments later. "An explosion? Let's investigate!"

They ran down the path, putting strays squirming in pain from overloaded eyes and destroyed hearing out of their misery along the way.

As they ran further closer to their destination, they found strays in worse conditions until they started finding torched corpses. Issei stared in horror as they passed by groups and manage to sputter out, "This amount is a small nest?!"

Irina seemed uncomfortable and nodded, "This amount is very little compared to the higher classified threats I've seen."

They ran deeped into the sewers, Irina directing him into a tunnel trailing downwards. The first thing he noticed was the humidity and the dense air, the next was Brunhilde trying her best to blast through rubble, Sylvia absent, "I need help you guys!"

Issei saw sweat roll down the entirety of her pale and neck, "Where's Sylvia?"

"Other side," Brunhilde blasted through another layer of rock and fell to her knees, "I barely had time to set up a barrier surrounding us both from the explosion. I was disorientated and told her to go forward."

Irina widened her eyes, "So she's trapped between this and the nest?!"

"Yes," panted Brunhilde, getting up and firing at a corner of the rubble, "It'll be too late if we go back around to her. Fastest way is to use this."

 _[What the hell are you guys **doing?** I was getting some fine rest until I feel some sort of **DAMN EARTHQUAKE** and the next thing I know, the one abandoned warehouse within the sewer pathways collapsed. I mean **EVERYTHING** , five stories and all.]_

Brunhilde leaned onto the rubble for support, nearly losing consciousness and Issei took charge, "Long story."

 _[Then give me the **short version. DON'T WASTE MY TIME!** ]_

"We tried to blow up the nest, but collapsed the warehouse and trapped Sylvia to fight against the nest."

 _[...On my way now...Can't you guys do **anything** without me? Dig through the rubble, but stay away from the center, I'm charging the nest head on, so I'll want to bust through it all and not crush any of you.]_

"Got it."

* * *

 **Point of View Change: Sylvia**

* * *

Sylvia panted and vomited into the floor as the air grew even thicker than before.

Devil ashes lay all around her and she kicked at them. It seemed as if the explosion did nothing to the nest, and now that her way out was blocked, the only way was to go back _in._ She didn't blame Brunhilde for accidentally sending her in. Sylvia was already running that way when she realized she was running into more devils.

That was when the entire ceiling started to collapse. Sylvia wanted to leap forward, but judging from the measurements of the rubble, she had a better chance of living against the strays then being under a few tons of stone.

She definitely didn't look forward to it, especially considering the fact that she was alone.

And that she couldn't see in the dark while the devils could.

Did she mention it was hard to breathe?

Sylvia laid against a wall and felt a crevice in the stone. She ducked into the crack and felt a pocket of fresh air. She inhaled them greedily and felt consciousness and clear thoughts return. _A few more turns and I'll be there. Left...right...down...right...right? No...right, left, down, left is right._

She laughed to herself and closed her eyes clearing her lungs as much as she could. Although in a minute, another stray snuffed her out. It peered in and its superior eyes saw her. It started screeching and reaching for her, but Sylvia stabbed forward, grazing her arms on the stone and claws. She felt a muggy breath and dying bile spray at her and now the only place she found for solace was contaminated. " _Damn it all,_ " she muttered.

Sylvia crawled out and started moving. She encountered nothing throught the way and was glad for it.

She covered her face with the hem of her dress and felt the heat brush her legs. Stalking into The Room, she found the pulsing heart of the nest beat slowly. Three meters tall, from a foot below her feet to two meters above her head. Black sinewy thin bodies hung from the ceiling, spinning in threads of ligaments and tendons. The room itself was almost two by two meters. Large, but this was small-scale compared to ones Brunhilde and Ethan fought in on their own.

 _Back to the egg.._.Although the front was entirely black, a closer inspection showed it didn't entirely harm the egg except burn off a few inches of the 'shell' while the back of the egg was unharmed.

 **"Wirbcgh? Frichchjgkerrtk."**

Sylvia realized something was speaking and stepped into a corner, "I cannot understand you."

Her sharp eyes scanned the room but found nothing.

 **"Hekekekekek~ Yukukigouip..."**

"I thought devils were supposed to have everything naturally translated."

 **"That's what you were led to believe. If we tried...we can work around that, little exorcist~ At least you aren't working for a rival sect of devils."**

Sylvia tightened the grip on her sword and removed her improvised mask, but immediately regretted it, coughing and heaving before she was flung into the far wall.

She felt immediate pain in her left cheek, feeling the flesh torn off before she heard chewing and a hum of satisfaction.

 **"This...is... _unbelievable_ flavor! I should turn you into one of us to regenerate that precious flesh~ Let's start with your vitals...or maybe let's make a new hybrid, you're a beautiful specimen."**

She saw the devil materialize and tucked up her knees, bringing out her backup weapon and swiping at its face. The devil saw this long before she even brought out the knife and jumped back, vanishing into the shadows.

Sylvia brought her dress to her face and breathed for air. This will be the last time she will ever work in the sewers.

If she even lived.

 **"Still have fight in you? Good...good. Will be much more enjoyable, now spread those thighs for me~"**

Sylvia drew her body closer in on itself and the devil laughed, seemingly to taunt her. Which would obviously make sense.

Bodies fell from the ceiling and Sylvia realized why they were even there. Unfortunate victims or newly bred strays to do their Master's bidding. Sylvia stood hesitantly and faced the five 'newborn' devils. They smelt her flesh and blood, leaping at her without hesitation.

They stood no chance, but as the fifth one was killed, the Master leaped onto her back, trailing a finger down her uninjured cheek. Extra arms pinned her own and she felt a pole poking at her backside. Sylvia bit her tongue and closed her eyes, tears starting to fall when she realized her legs were free. She immediately forced them away and kicked back eliciting a satisfying hiss of pain and spun, stabbing at its chest.

It sunk in, but didn't affect him. On the other hand, a pore on the egg burst, filling the room with bile and made the air even more unbearable.

 **"Kekeke, that's why you can't damage the egg. You must target me~"** Tendrils wrapped around Sylvia's neck and tightened its grip on her. She started to panic but the stray didn't crush her throat, rather kept it enough to cut off blood and air to her brain. **"If I can't have my way while you're awake, then I'll have you unconscious."**

More tendrils wrapped her ankles and chest before lifting her into the air, the ones at her legs spreading them apart as she felt them tighten with anticipated.

Sylvia cut at the them with her free arms, but they simply regrew until they trapped her arms too. Until she saw a sword lop all of it off from the shoulders of the devil as blinding light lit up the gory room.

"Damn it all. I did all that _blasting_ through rubble, only to find out nobody on Earth knew where you are and only because you decided it was suuuuch a _**SMART IDEA**_ to head right into the lion's den." Relief burst from Sylvia's heart as she vomited onto the floor, "You saw the difficulty I had with bigger nests and their Bosses. Do you have a death wish?"

The devil hissed, **"An Angel? You have nerve coming here."**

"Well yeah, considering this place smells worse than...than..." Ethan gave a moment of thought, which the devil took as an opening and lunged.

Which was Ethan's purpose.

He cleaved with his sword, chopping the devil in two and bursting another pore in the egg. Ethan ran over to Sylvia and quickly picked her up. Sylvia felt immense relief when she entered the boundaries of the barrier. He widened his eyes when he caught sight of her left cheek, "That's a lot of bone."

He quickly shifted her around and held onto her with his left arm, "There. If you're tired, rest your head on my shoulder. It shouldn't hurt and I definitely don't need to see your jaw."

Sylvia desperately clung onto his neck and closed her eyes as she felt Ethan stab the sword into the floor, seemingly observing the place. "The longer I stand here, the more disgusted I get."

Sylvia glanced at Ethan, who was watching all sides cautiously, rubbing his chin. Inside the barrier, where she was safer Sylvia realized that the surroundings were made purposefully to allow the Master stray to stay 'hidden' due to the lack of focus.

Sylvia felt it situated at the top of the egg, tiny, alien-like head grotesquely twitching from side to side as it watched Ethan with amusement.

 **"The barrier of yours is a bother to me, Angel."**

"Exactly why I use it," Ethan replied. Sylvia couldn't help but smile at the retort and winced when the fresh, exposed flesh throbbed and stopped smiling.

He summoned a lightspear in his palm and caused the sword to vanish in particles of light. Ethan threw the spear and immediately moved when the stray scuttled their way quicker than expected from a... _thing_ using four legs.

"E-Ethan?" Sylvia sputtered and winced at the pain from her mouth, "If you have a barrier, why is he still trying?"

He kept the stray at bay, studiously watching the head and eyes of the bald black, emaciated monster. The meter long limbs fidgeting and feigning, "The barrier is only a filter. A thin film to let us survive here for as long as I can pay attention You really didn't notice?"

"N-no..."

The stray lunged, and Ethan thrust with a battle cry, only to curse at another shout when the stray spun in midair and twirled at Sylvia.

She heard a loud tear and a grunt before a screech and pop, fluid gushing from another destroyed pore. "You know little devil, the most annoying thing about you is that your damn egg has many pores left and I knew your kind. I can't do anything until you've fully regenerated."

 **"You seem informed, Angel, kekeke..."** The corpse fitfully twitched on the ground as it's limbs jerked.

"Your type is...the spartoi, the origins of the Greek undead soldiers," Ethan said in awe, "To think I am facing one of the legendary kinds of stray that are actually a race rather than unnamed single devil."

 **"So knowledgable!"** The corpse shuddered and stood, head leaning over to the side, **"I suppose it will do me no harm as you're quite skilled while my own lethality has dulled..."**

The emaciated stray shambled closer, within visible sight, but not attacking distance, his figure flickered and Sylvia saw a proud looking devil with a high chest and clean suit before it vanished **, "The original spartoi, Spartacus, at your service."**

"The first?" Ethan smiled slyly, "I doubt it from how easy you've been."

 **"Granted,"** the stray spread his arms, **"I'm weak now, but surely I can prove it...remember that battle at Scheldt?"**

Sylvia saw Ethan's face change and he seemed to relax. **"I'm on the last vestiges of my nest. If I were to succumb in battle, at least let it be you, young soldier."**

Ethan sidestepped a slash and parried a swing from the clawed hands before kicking up and snapping the stray's head to leave it hanging behind the back. A whip struck from the darkness and beheaded the stray, Sylvia turned to quickly hide her face and Ethan glanced at Irina who was carrying Brunhilde with Issei, "Glad we made it!"

"A little late, I'll say," Sylvia replied and gingerly poked at her cheek with her tongue.

"Not yet," Ethan replied as the egg exploded, showing him with acidic liquids as he covered Sylvia. He hissed as his back stung from his earlier wounds being showered with the purple black bile. He approached the corpse twitching slightly as it floated in ankle high fluids and raised a light spear, "May mercy be on your side in your afterlife, Spartacus."

 **"You blessings will be well received,"** the stray laughed, **"You, I hope you will get even more formidable, soldier. I hope if I do get a new life that I can see how far you have gotten...Unlike myself, who has only fallen..."**

The stray stood and gave Ethan a sly smile before toppling over heavily. It splashed up sludge and acid, which Ethan stumbled back from.

"Now, how about we get out of here?" Ethan asked as Sylvia felt his arm tighten protectively. A magic circle surrounded the five and they were in a clinic's lobby. An Angel who was studiously staring at the screen was rapt at their disheveled look. Or...at least Ethan's.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

"Oh! It's you, Michalis!" She said that name as if it was a nickname, and it seemed to be. Sylvia noticed that she seemed infatuated with him and was already calling for multiple rooms to be used.

"My, are you sure you don't have a harem?" Sylvia asked, ignoring the searing pain on her face. Ethan chuckled and shrugged. "You seem to get many women's attention, you may even make a few fall~"

Ethan only smirked and replied, "If I get enough to fall, I'll do so too and have a great time."

They were led to their rooms and when Ethan finally set down Sylvia, who reluctantly released her hold on him, he ordered her to stay and keep the wound untouched.

Minutes passed and Sylvia started to close her eyes when she sat up at someone's entrance.

She saw Ethan folding up his wings, his face paler than usual and a sheen of sweat on his forehead, "What did you do?"

"Transferred pretty much all the energy I could to Brunhilde while keeping me safe...that was when the wounds on my back started reacting crazily. The nurses were literally having heart attacks as they skimmed all the ancient books for treating wounds caused by the Spartoi. Turns out Spartois have an inherent curse to keep people from healing themselves. You must find someone to treat _you_ first."

He held up a ball of cloth. Sylvia took it and started to unroll it when Ethan put his hands on hers. "Put that in your mouth. I have a technique I've picked up from skimming myself and want to try it. It will work better than healing, but it multiplies any pain felt by both parties by...a lot to say the least."

Sylvia bit on the ball and looked at him, feeling the pain but ignoring it the best he could. Ethan's fingers crooked into claws and he looked at her in the eyes. He also tied her ankles and wrists and held the rope tightly. "Safety measure as I don't want thrashing, ready?"

Sylvia shook her head and he smiled, that damn contagious smile made her own grin appear. "Good, I'll be surprised if you are. Brunhilde can't heal that, and other Angels don't want to. Just so they have a better chance to win my heart."

He plunged his fingertips into her cheek and Sylvia was glad for the ball. She bit through the entire inch of cloth and shrieked, tears already flowing from her eyes. Sylvia tried to move away from him, but couldn't from the way she was tied up. She opened them and pleaded for him to stop what he was doing. It wasn't helping. She could feel the wound getting worse, she could feel the darkness appearing from the edges of her vision, death from shock threatening her. She tried to spit out the ball but Ethan put his hand in front of her mouth.

She looked at him again, _Please, MAKE IT STOP!_

And he did. Sylvia gingerly touched the wound and found it fully healed as he said. Glancing at him, she realized he looked worse than she felt. Now impossibly paler than before and crying, he wiped at the tears and smiled before getting up, "I'll have Brunhilde tend to your other wounds."

Reinvigorated, Sylvia quickly got out of the bed and held onto his arm. He turned to her and she saw his bloodshot eyes, hunched figure, and labored breathing. She reached up with the hem of her dress and wiped the sweat off his face, "You don't need to. Get some rest."

"It's fine," he seemed evasive and eager to leave. She realized this and it raised her suspicions and she bet he didn't mean to make it obvious, it was the fatigue and exhaustion that made him readable.

"It's not. Brunhilde is exhausted, you are exhausted, you both get some rest. I can treat the wounds myself or get another Angel."

"Right," he nodded and tried to pull his hand away unsuccessfully, "I'll get another Angel then."

 **-Different Ways by S.H.E.-**

Sylvia nodded and let go, but as he turned, she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her. She saw the indentation on his left cheek, where hers once stood. She stared at it and he avoided her gaze, "Explain yourself."

"..."

" _Ethan_."

He gave a small exhale and spoke, still avoiding her gaze, "You need to understand that Spartoi wounds never heal fully. I lied about what I read. It doesn't reverse the condition, it switches the healer and patient's conditions. I healed it best I could before doing so. Remember the difference between Brunhilde and I as I fill in flesh while Brunhilde is more...'healing' healing? I...did the best I could for you and took your wound."

"Why?"

"You're human. Your life is short. When you are relieved of your duties at around...30? 40 years old? You need to find someone else to stay with for your life if you choose so. Human or exorcist. Hell, I've seen the looks all guys give you." He faced her, his face hardening, "You think they'll look at you the same with **_this_**?"

Sylvia held the hand that pointed angrily at the discolored spot. "But...I still don't get it. You...just _why_?"

He placed both of his hands on her cheeks, "You ever seen an amputee? You ever had a fellow soldier become one? You imagine what you have to do, see, and _experience_ as a combat medic? Have you had a friend die next to you, head taken off by bullets or perforated? Have you had a friend die in your arms as you believed he'll live?"

Sylvia was silent as Ethan knelt down to her short height, "Have you had to deal with your friends who committed suicide due to being tossed aside from being disabled? Marriages broken? Friendships cut? For not being whole anymore? I'm immortal now, all my friends from the First World War are gone, but I will never forget all the grief I had to shoulder when comforting everyone. I won't allow humans close to me or serving with me to suffer from not being whole. I will suffer. Cause I didn't do shit to stop suicides."

She bit her lip and he stood unsteadily, "Imagine walking into a friends house, to see nothing amiss until you walk into his bedroom and see his brain splattered on the walls. What makes it hurt more is that you thought he was fine, after being his psychologist for months. Just imagine walking in, holding a cake to celebrate his birthday, only to see his stump on his arm, the good hand hanging, the pistol on the floor...then the note. Just imagine Sylvia, reading the note..."

He flicked a finger over her forehead and she saw the memory.

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _[November 14, 1923]_

 _Thirty years old. That's how old he was. It was 1923, five years after the war, five years after the end of the first World War, five years of disbelief at their survival. Hanson would have been thirty-seven._

 _He carried the cake on one arm as he knocked on the door. He called his name, but Hanson hadn't replied. His wife wasn't home, rather outside shopping for the last four hours. Carefully and meticulously deciding on what to buy, use, bake...the likes._

 _Ethan called again, still nothing. Hanson's hearing wasn't as excellent as before the war, so was Ethan's, but Hanson knew today was his birthday, he wouldn't be out in the back or out of hearing distance. If he had left, surely Willow would have informed Ethan._

 _When he cautiously reached for the doorknob and found it unlocked. "Well...I guess he is out back after all."_

 _Ethan entered the house and looked around. Empty._

 _Confused, Ethan set the homemade cake on the kitchen counter and knocked on the bathroom doors, peered into the basement, the backyard. Only after he scoured the first floor did he go upstairs and that's when dread rolled down his spine. Ethan leapt up the stairs in two steps and frantically kicked in the study doors, library door, and finally, the bedroom._

 _There he sat, head split open as if a saber had cleaved a watermelon. The bullet had dug right into the wall and the arm holding the M1917 was limp. That was when the paper that was tucked into the closed doorway fell into Ethan's vision._

 _He picked it up, closing his eyes as he predicted its contents and slowly opened them. The sheet had a crease where the door kept it in place and Ethan bit his tongue at the first words written._

 _'Hawthorne, you'll be the first man to read this, I'll bet. You sly motherfucker of a fox. Always going to predict and always rushing in. Watch. I'll predict this. You're reading this rather than running after Willow, eh? I am right, aren't I? Sorry, brother. You don't know the looks we get, do you? Actually, you know. We both know. We know that the ladies talk to you about us. About Ulysses, about Trent, Frank, and Joe._

 _'You were among the lucky ones in the group. It was like you had God on your side, didn't you? Same with Michael, and that so-called man Gabriel, Dwight...You were one lucky bastard. Hearing was messed up, but hell you have all your fingers, both your arms and legs. Not stuck in a wheelchair, not having to stress over fighting. You were born for fighting. And keeping others alive. A machine, they called you. Taking orders most of the time, and did hell of a job completing them. If they told you to run to that tank, you'd do it. And take that fucking thing down._

 _'You weren't showing off to anyone, everyone who knew you knew that. You just did it for the Allies. For America. It was like God knew, and kept you until his arm...If only I had that. Young, reckless, and invincible. No, not me...I really didn't want to die today. Didn't want to. But I didn't want Willow to walk in on me. I wanted you. YOU. I'm glad to have known you, Hawthorne. Very. The greatest man that walks the Earth. Makes me feel at peace as I look at the barrel now. Until we meet the next time? Maybe under war again. I'd like to take your luck._

 _-Your greatest brother, Hanson'_

 _There was only silence as he stared at the paper. Until he folded it slowly and neatly. He turned towards the door and sought to find the market and deliver the news to Willow. For the fifth time. Fifth year...fifth death. As if mocking._

* * *

 _Ethan stared at the closed casket as it was lowered. Ulysses, Trent, Frank, and Dwight raised their hands to their heads as their wives bowed their heads. Willow sobbed into a handkerchief as Ethan wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Her son buried his head in his legs. Ethan reached down and shuffled his hair affectionately. "It just keeps happening."_

 _"I know," Willow managed to say, "I didn't expect Hans to do it himself...He-He was always taking every situation with a smile and I never saw what lay behind that mask...I never knew...I just keep thinking...just keep thinking of the gratitude I never gave him. We carried on like our dating years, but I never gave him anything for losing what he lost."_

 _Ethan nodded absently and tried his best to crush the tears that threaten to be released. He failed and closed his eyes silently, waiting to deliver the eulogy._

* * *

 _Ethan turned at a presence, "Michael."_

 _The man smiled and nodded, "I think it's time I ask again, would you like to become an Angel?"_

 _Ethan stared at the freshly buried grave for a undetermined length of time, but Michael waited patiently. "You told me that I would be immortal."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I'll speak to the group first." Michael opened his mouth then closed it, understanding the decision. To see your frienda envy you as you didn't age while you hurt at that one fact can lead to death within a few decades._

 _"I understand. We can meet again at the usual spot."_

 _~Flashback End~_

"Sometimes, I think my life has no more meaning. Until I remind myself to not be like all of them," Ethan said to nobody in particular. He wiped his eyes and walked out the door without another word. She touched her cheek where the pain no longer stung and stared at the door which swung closed.

 **-End Song-**

 _Is this why you've sought to always deliver any deaths to the Church personally? And treat all of us with care when things go to shit?_

* * *

 **Point of View Shift: Issei**

* * *

Issei sat up when Ethan knocked on the door. "Hey, you look even worse than before."

"Never felt better," he grinned in reply. "We'll all need to get some rest before we return to Kuoh. But first, I want you to meet Michael and Gabriel."

"Oh, we could just uh...see them like that?" Issei asked. "I mean, I was just recruited yesterday and I'm already meeting the Big Boss himself."

Ethan gave a sly smile, "It's easy when a friend of the 'Big Boss himself' is going to give him a visit."

"Right," Issei gave a chuckle, forgetting that fact. "But...I'm still a lowly exorcist, aren't I?"

"That was able to kill more strays than a somewhat experienced exorcist? That's not too bad, besides, we were handled the wrong info. That wasn't a D rated nest as reported, and you did well in my opinion against a high B+ rating." Ethan slapped his forehead, "Forget it! Just come."

Issei nodded and stood, quickly hurrying out after Ethan, who gave many nods of acknowledgements to Angels flitting about. He noticed that few women gave looks of disgust when Ethan looked away, other women were more excited at the attention. Most of the males were unreadable and returned to their business when Ethan left but always greeted Ethan with a grin and handshake. Issei wasn't exempted and was also given warm welcomes from the men and few women.

Leaving the clinic, Issei stared in awe at the marble stones that run flat in front of the clinic in two directions, his left and his right. Most of the buildings were built out of marble and contained columns, highlighted with gold and the walls held up golden roofs. Strangely, despite the number of buildings, the population seemed...sparse.

Ethan seemed to read his mind, "Ever since the Great War, the Angel population has been struggling."

"Oh...That explains why almost nobody is here."

"Well," Ethan rubbed his chin, "This place is reserved for only the most prominent Angels. Not to mention that these Angels had to go to war. Many died, from what Michael told me. All those that lived through the war decided to leave all the buildings intact, to be kept standing, to be kept how they were before their tenants vanished forever..."

Ethan grew silent and they walked without talking. Eventually, Ethan continued, "However, because of that, this sixth level of Heaven is open for almost all residents of Heaven. Fallen Angels and criminals excluded, obviously."

Issei nodded then looked up, seeing a final cloud above him, orbiting the top of the opulent palace sitting at the top of the winding mountain and as it grew far enough to view the top of the cloud, Issei saw a small, simple building.

But he knew.

He knew it was far from being small at all, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"What's in that building at the top?" Ethan looked at the building that Issei pointed to before turning back to the path, leaving the question unanswered.

For a bit that is, Ethan started to push open the palace doors when the cloud blew past, the wind picking up their hair and clothes, and he answered, "Gilgamesh. The demi-god hero king himself, guarding the most sacred of all treasure on Earth."

 ** _The Sacred Gear System._**

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

 **[Sewers]**

The body rose and flexed its limbs, contorting its body features until it appeared to look more human than beast. " **So...I wonder how much of a fight** I can get from that Angel...Ethan Hawthorne, huh?"

* * *

 **Oh my, here we go, another chapter done and finished! The Sacred Gear System and GoB is a wink towards one of my final chapters of Mere Mortals. He'll play a role, but much, much later. Towards the end of the story as his vault for all weapons is essentially the place for the angels to make their 'last stand' in Heaven.**

 **Oh, and you thought Spartacus was dead? Oh hohohoho...Hell no. I did mention that strays will serve a much bigger role than their pathetic DxD canon counterparts. You'll be seeing a good arc with a stray to mess with the Raynare arc. Or...somewhat Raynare arc. The not-so-much Raynare arc?** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Hmm...not sure if there's anything else for me to mention, but if it's there, it's there! Next chapter, be prepared to meet Gabriel, Michael, Rias, and her entire peerage. Excluding Issei, of course!**

 **Until then...be sure to favorite, follow, and review! I'm open to opinions and I'll do my best to create a gem in the midst of the DxD fandom!**


End file.
